


Power Failure

by tlcinbflo



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlcinbflo/pseuds/tlcinbflo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaidan and Jack are sparring, until Kaidan's distraction gives her the upperhand.</p>
<p>Rating for innuendo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Failure

Kaidan Alenko was sweating as he kept his Barrier strong. There were very few human biotics who were stronger than him, Jack was definitely one of them. They had agreed to spar before she left with the kids to go to Hackett and the Fifth Fleet. They’d even put money on who would score more hits. It ended up a ship wide pool with Joker holding all the money.  


The spar had started out friendly enough, light jabs, testing each other’s abilities. As the shift ended, the crew gathered around them to cheer them on. That had been almost ninety minutes ago. He could still hear them shouting their encouragment, but he was growing tired. His amp hummed pleasantly at the base of his skull, but the heat was growing more intense.  
Still, he held his Barrier.  


If he didn’t hold it, Jack’s Lift would send him to the ceiling. She would win. He wouldn’t call himself a competitive person; generally speaking, he was quite reasonable and could admit when he’d been beat; but Shepard was watching. Sure, it was asinine. Shepard knew it was a spar. She knew that even if he lost the spar, he was still strong, still capable, still worthy.  


Call it male pride, then; he couldn’t lose to Jack.  


“How much longer can you hold out, Pretty Boy?” Jack grunted towards him as she put more power behind her Lift. Kaidan felt his feet move slightly against the floor. He flared and the room flashed cerulean.  


“I can go all night,” Kaidan responded through clenched teeth. He heard Shepard sigh just to his right.  


Suddenly, Shepard was at his ear, “Come upstairs and prove it.”  


Everything was a blur after that. His jaw dropped, his cheeks flushed, the power to his Barrier failed when his concentration did, and he was suddenly floating near the ceiling while the crew below laughed.


End file.
